Mom, Dad, and Me
by hi commc
Summary: Cavallone Carandorella, gadis berusia 8 tahun yang memiliki kedua orangtua luar biasa. Hibari Kyouya seorang informan independen dan Dino Cavallone seorang direktur perusahaan jasa ternama. Memiliki orang tua super sibuk membuat Carandorella jarang berkumpul bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Ibunya ingin pergi dari rumah. D18 family! Warning inside. CH2UP! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Prolog :_

Carandorella mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda dari anak lain. Tidak, ia tidak kekurangan secara fisik atau mental –ada hal lain yang membuatnya berbeda. Ayah dan Ibunya memutuskan untuk 'pisah ranjang' dan kemungkinan besar bercerai. Carandorella paham masalah di keluarganya dengan baik, bahkan di usianya yang belum genap 8 tahun.

Memiliki Ayah seorang direktur perusahaan yang super sIbuk serta Ibu yang berprofesi sebagai informan membuat Carandorella tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Walau begitu, Ibunya masih sering meluangkan waktu untuknya daripada Ayahnya yang sangat sIbuk. Carandorella mengerti dengan baik. Ia mencintai kedua orang tuanya dan memutuskan tidak akan pernah menjadi anak egois. Tapi kenyataan berkehendak lain.

Di suatu malam yang merupakan waktu langka berkumpul bersama, Ibunya berkata ingin 'pisah ranjang' dan keluar dari rumah. Carandorella hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibunya –yang pasti akan dimenangkan Ibunya. Segala bujuk rayu serta permintaan maaf sama sekali tidak digubris Ibu.

Meninggalkan Ayahnya yang putus asa, Carandorella pergi menemui Ibunya yang sedang berkemas di kamar. Sedikit ragu untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Ibunya, tapi ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu.

"Ran? Masuklah."

Mendengar jawaban tegas namun penuh kelembutan membuat Carandorella bergegas masuk kamar dan memeluk Ibunya. Bohong kalau dirinya rela harus berpisah dengan Ibu kesayangannya.

**Carandorella POV**

"Ibu? Apa Ibu sangat benci padaku sehingga pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan aku sendirian di rumah ini? Kumohon jangan pergi," ucap Carandorella pelan –masih di pelukan Ibunya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sangat mencintaimu, sebagaimana aku mencintai Ayahmu," jawab Ibu dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan kami! Sudah cukup aku kesepian saat Ayah dan Ibu sIbuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi.. Tapi akan lain cerita kalau Ibu benar-benar pergi!"

Ibu terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kataku –hanya sesaat, kemudian menatapku lembut. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menjadi anak manja dan pemaksa. Kupikir, Ibu akan marah melihat kelakuanku, namun ternyata tidak. Ia memberikan senyum yang tulus kepadaku, sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Ran, kau harus tahu bahwa Ibu sangat menyayangimu sehingga memikirkan suatu rencana yang pasti akan mengubah keluarga kita," Ibu mendengus geli melihat wajah polosku yang tidak paham maksud perkataannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kau hanya perlu tahu," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan Ibu pergi? Apakah Ibu membenci Ayah? Apa Ibu ingin bercerai dengannya?"

Ibu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak suka. "Cerai? Kau mendengar kata itu darimana? Dasar anak jaman sekarang," keluhnya.

"Oke, Ibu akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja karena memalukan. Ibu mencintai Ayahmu apa adanya dan Ibu tahu Ayahmu sangat mencintai Ibu. Kami tidak akan pernah bercerai sampai maut memisahkan –"

"Atau yang pasti, hanya akulah yang boleh membunuhnya," kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Ibu tidaklah begitu jelas, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tapi setidaknya aku bisa lega. Ia tidak akan pernah bercerai dari Ayah! Itu artinya keluargaku masih bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tapi, tentu saja aku masih penasaran tentang alasan mengapa Ibu pergi.

"Lalu, apa alasan sebenarnya, Bu?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku bisa melihat Ibu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ibu ingin agar Ayahmu berubah menjadi dirinya dahulu. Ibu tidak suka sikapnya sekarang. Ia sangat sIbuk, kau tahu itu. Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. Maaf, bila kami berdua bukan orangtua yang baik. Kami selalu sIbuk dengan pekerjaan, tapi kami mencintaimu. Ibu berusaha mengurangi jam kerja untukmu, tapi Ayahmu yang bodoh itu malah semakin sIbuk."

"Ibu tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untukku, aku mengerti betapa pentingnya pekerjaan kalian berdua. Jangan permasalahkan aku. Lagipula ada paman Roma!" Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Bicaramu sok sekali. Seorang bocah seharusnya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama kedua orangtuanya!"

"Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, kumohon. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu, dan aku tidak akan menjadi anak egois! Janji!"

"Kau sudah membuktikannya, Ran. Kau menjadi anak mandiri dan Ibu bangga. Tapi kau sering kesepian, Ibu juga tahu itu. Maka dari itu ikutilah permainan Ibu dan kita akan kembali bersama seperti dulu," Ibu memperlihatkan senyum misteriusnya. Dan akhirnya aku yakin akan ada perubahan besar dalam keluarga kami.

Hibari Kyouya, atau sekarang berubah marga menjadi Cavallone Kyouya adalah seorang informan handal _independen_, ia adalah Ibuku. Cavallone Dino adalah seorang direktur perusahaan jasa ternama di dunia, ia adalah Ayahku.

Dan aku, Cavallone Carandorella, gadis berusia 8 tahun yang memiliki kedua orangtua luar biasa. Kelak, aku akan mengetahui semua rahasia Ayah dan Ibuku.

Mom, Dad, and Me

©harumoichihara

HI_Commc™

**Characters :**

Dino Cavallone (35)

Kyouya Hibari/Cavallone (28)

Carandorella/Ran Cavallone (8)

**Disclaimer :**

DinoHiba or D18 from Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) owned by Akira Amano. Carandorella is female OC from one of Lion*punch's doujinshi. In the doujinshi, Carandorella (female) has a twin named Kyou (male). They have face and personality like their mother (Kyouya Hibari) also have an older brother named Dino Jr. which have face and personality like his father (Dino Cavallone). I love this doujinshi, so I choose Carandorella as my character in this fanfiction. But, just name. Her personality isn't the same as the doujinshi. Orz

Inspired by "Imagine That" yeah last month I watched this film and woow I already have an idea to made fanfiction with D18 and their child as main character.

**Genre :**

Family, of course. Also Drama.

**Warning :**

Maybe some misstypo, weird, Mild-AU, OOC especially Hibarin (sorry!), oke this is actually Shounen-ai fanfiction, also M-preg (yess, Hibarin can gave birth! *tonfaed*), and many more. If you don't like, please don't read. No flame, please. Just concrit review. Thank you. Oh, this is an Indonesian fanfiction. I just wanna use the english because right now I always re-read english fanfic, lol. I know my grammar very very suck, gomen nee~ Anyway, hope you like it!

**Chapter 1- Goodbye, Baby.**

**Normal POV**

Carandorella atau sekarang ini kita sebut Ran, keluar dari kamar Ibunya. Sedikit canggung untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui Ayahnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mematuhi perintah mutlak Ibunya. Dari gosip yang beredar, sewaktu muda, Ibunya adalah ketua berandalan yang sering berkelahi. Ibunya tidak suka orang lemah dan bodoh, tapi ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Ibunya menikah dengan Ayahnya yang cenderung ceroboh. Ayahnya bahkan sering terjatuh tanpa sebab dan sangat sering bertingkah konyol. Tidak, tentu saja Ran tahu Ayahnya tidak selemah dan sebodoh itu, Ayahnya kuat –sangat kuat. Kata paman Tatsuya, Ibunya belum pernah bisa mengalahkan Ayah dalam hal bertarung. Memang, Ayahnya hanya bisa mengalahkan Ibu dalam satu hal itu saja, tidak di bidang lain; seperti berdebat.

Ran selalu menahan tawa ketika Ayahnya meringkuk di pojok ruang keluarga setelah bertengkar dengan Ibu. Tak jarang Ayahnya merajuk kepadanya untuk membujuk Ibu agar mau memaafkan dirinya. Sungguh, Ran sangat menyayangi keluarganya –di luar kenyataan bahwa jarang sekali mereka bisa berkumpul bertiga di ruang keluarga. Ran tersenyum simpul.

Sampai di ruang keluarga, ia mendapati Ayahnya duduk termenung sambil memijat pelipisnya, lelah mungkin.

"Ayah.."

Respon kaget terlihat dari mimik seorang Dino Cavallone. Ekspresi itu dengan cepat berganti senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ran? Kemarilah," ujarnya.

Ran mendekati Ayahnya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Dino membalas dengan memeluk anaknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut hitam legam panjang milik Ran.

"Tidak apa, Yah. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Jadi tenang saja," ujar Ran mencoba menenangkan Ayahnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Ran. Ibumu sangat marah padaku. Ibumu akan meninggalkan kita berdua, Ayah tahu itu! Ayah takut ka –"

"_Stop being pathetic, Dad. We'll be fine,_" Ran menautkan kedua tangannya di pipi Dino, ia bisa melihat wajah menyedihkan yang terpampang di wajah lelah Ayahnya.

Dino sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ran, namun ia segera memeluk anaknya. "Kau semakin lama makin mirip Ibumu. Semua ucapanmu, semuanya khas Ibumu. Ya, kau benar. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Au akan meminta maaf pada Ibu lalu –"

"Tidak secepat itu Cavallone. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu secepat itu," kalimat tajam keluar dari mulut Kyouya.

"Ta-tapi, Kyouya!"

"Kau harus merenungi apa salahmu. Kau sudah janji padaku, Dino. Kau harus memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Tidak sekarang, tapi perlahan-lahan."

"Kau bisa menjaga Ayahmu, Ran?"

"Aku akan mencobanya, Bu. Selama Ibu pergi, aku akan menjaga Ayah," Ran berdiri dari posisinya dan memeluk Ibunya.

"Terima kasih."

Dino yang masih tidak terima, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyouya, membuat Ran mengambil sedikit jarak –tidak mau ikut terlibat.

"Kyouya! Apa salahku kau tinggal bilang, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyouya! Aku mohon.. Maafkan aku," ucap Dino dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Kyouya hanya menghela nafas, menatap mata hazel milik suaminya.

"Kau –tidak. Kita berdua seharusnya minta maaf pada Ran," ucap Kyouya pada suaminya, kali ini dengan suara lembut.

Kyouya melepas tangan Dino, bergegas mengambil koper dan bersiap pergi. Ia sudah menghubungi Tatsuya Kusakabe yang sebentar lagi pasti akan datang menjemput. Tepat waktu.

"Sampai jumpa, Ran. Ibu akan merindukanmu," Kyouya mendaratkan ciuman kasih sayang di kening putrinya. Mereka kemudian berpelukan cukup lama. Ran ingin menangis, tapi ia tahu Ibunya tidak menyukai orang cengeng, maka ia hanya bisa terdiam menahan tangis.

Kyouya tentu saja tidak melupakan Dino, suaminya. Ia menghampiri Dino dan menarik kerah bajunya, memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal. Ciuman singkat itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas setelah Dino memeluk pinggang Kyouya dan mengigit bibir Kyouya sehingga mulutnya terbuka, memberikan akses agar lidah Dino leluasa bergerak di mulutnya. Kyouya membiarkan hal itu dan membiarkan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada Ran yang memandangi adegan panas kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah polos.

'Gawat,' pikir Kyouya.

Ia segera memukul kepala Dino agar ciuman panas itu segera berakhir. Dan Dino berakhir dengan mengaduh kesakitan pada bagian kepala.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tak kusangka kau akan memamerkan ciuman panas di depan anakmu sendiri, _Haneuma_."

Deru mesin dari luar rumah mulai terdengar, jemputan telah tiba. Kyouya mengambil kopernya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dua orang yang cintainya,

"Goodbye, baby."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Mom, Dad, and Me

**DinoxHiba Family**

©harumoichihara

**Chapter 2 –What Can I Do?**

Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian istrinya, dan Dino masih termenung sendiri di kamarnya. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari eksistensi putri sematawayangnya. Ia hanya butuh sedikit privasi. Carandorella tidak banyak protes –toh mustahil untuk menemui Ayahnya untuk sekarang ini. Suasana di _Cavallone Mansion_ menjadi lebih suram dari biasanya. Bahkan Romario dan teman Ayahnya yang lain juga tidak ada yang datang. Para pekerja di mansion ini secara kebetulan mengambil cuti dan tidak akan kembali sampai sebulan ke depan. Maka tinggallah Carandorella dan Dino di mansion itu.

Gadis cilik itu berdiam diri di atas kasur empuknya. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di atas laci, kemudian membuka halaman awalnya. Ia tersenyum simpul membaca tulisan di bagian kanan atas halaman itu, tulisan tangan Ayahnya. Tertera : _From Dino&amp;Kyouya to Our Beloved Daughter_. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum mengingat setahun lalu, tepat saat ulang tahunnya ketujuh.

_**Flashback**_

Carandorella sekeluarga mengunjungi Jepang karena Ibunya memiliki urusan dengan rekan kerjanya. Memang bukan kali ini saja ia ke Jepang, namun ada sesuatu yang spesial pada hari itu. Saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar toko buku Namimori, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sebuah buku dongeng yang terpajang di etalase kaca. Sampulnya terbuat dari potongan kain yang dijahit menjadi satu dan terdapat beberapa kancing baju beraneka warna yang disusun menjadi sebuah wajah. Carandorella sedikit kesulitan membaca judul buku itu karena ia masih dalam tahap belajar membaca dan menulis hiragana serta kanji. Setelah mengingat-ingat huruf-huruf yang diajarkan guru serta Ibunya, ia berhasil membaca judul buku itu. "_W-wish_? Permohonan?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia memasuki toko buku itu dan meminta penjaga untuk mengambilkan buku yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Namun dengan berat hati si penjaga tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya. Penjaga itu mengatakan bahwa buku yang dimaksud Carandorella tinggal satu-satunya di Jepang dan dijual dengan harga tidak murah. Dengan kecewa, gadis cilik itu meninggalkan toko buku dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya, mengunjungi rumah Tsunayoshi Sawada –adik angkat Ayahnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, sedetik kemudian senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Konnichiwa, _obaa-chan_!" Carandorella menyunggingkan senyum saat seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ara-ara.. Ran-chan? _Hisashiburi nee_," Sawada Nana, Ibu dari Tsunayoshi ini masih terlihat muda di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat. Ia menggendong Ran memasuki rumah.

"_Nee, nee obaa-chan_! Apakah aku bisa melihat adik bayi?" Ran menatap 'neneknya' dengan mata berbinar serta kedua tangannya ia katupkan –memohon. Sang nenek hanya tertawa saat melihat aksi Ran dalam gendongannya. Ia mengangguk singkat dan menurunkan gadis itu di depan sebuah kamar.

"Nah, Ran-chan kau boleh masuk ke dalam tapi dengan syarat; tidak boleh berisik. Adik kecil masih tidur tapi kalau dia sudah bangun kau boleh bermain dengannya. Obaa-chan ke dapur dulu," Ran mengangguk setuju dan berjalan memasuki kamar.

Ia sempat kagum dengan suasana kamar yang menyenangkan, terutama aroma khas bayi yang kental. Di sana ia melihat sebuah ranjang tidur bayi yang lumayan besar. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada seseorang yang tertidur di samping ranjang itu. "Bibi Tsunaaa–opss!" kedua tangan Ran secara refleks langsung mulutnya yang bersuara cukup keras. Suara Ran barusan cukup untuk membuat sosok yang setengah tidur itu terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Uwaaaa! Siapa itu?!" Tanya Tsuna yang masih terkejut dengan suara tadi. Namun saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam kelam dan wajah mirip Hibari Kyouya, ia langsung menghela nafas lega. "Carandorella-chan! Dino_-nii_ bahkan tidak mengabari akan ke Jepang!"

Ran langsung menubruk Tsuna dan menghadiahinya kecupan singkat di pipi. "Ciaossu! Aku sangat merindukan Bibi!" Ran memeluk Tsuna erat seakan mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Tsuna tersenyum simpul dan mengusap lembut kepala keponakannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kabar Dino_-nii_ dan Hiba –maksudku Kyouya_-san_? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tsuna menangkap raut sedih gadis di depannya yang segera ditutupi dengan senyuman. "Uhm-um. Semuanya baik-baik saja," balasnya.

"Ran apa kau mau menceritakan masalahmu?"

Gadis cilik itu menatap Bibinya dengan tatapan ragu. "Hanya saja… Ayah menjadi sangat sibuk, begitu pula Ibu. Mereka jarang di rumah dan membuatku… yaah Bibi tau kan –sedikit kesepian," Tsuna akan membalas perkataan itu, namun dengan cepat Ran menambahkan, "Tapi tidak apa selama aku masih bisa bersama dengan mereka berdua, itu sudah cukup."

Baiklah, Tsuna cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut kepada ponakannya itu. Mungkin ia akan mendiskusikan masalah ini kepada Dino –dan mungkin Kyouya. Walau memiliki rupa seperti Kyouya, sifat Ran yang lebih suka memendam sesuatu lebih seperti Dino. Sifatnya yang sedikit ceroboh mungkin juga berasal dari Dino. Tsuna hanya bisa memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada Ran. "Baiklah. Sekarang, apa kau mau melihat adik-adikmu yang manis?" Tsuna lantas menggendong Ran menuju ranjang bayi.

Mata Ran sukses membulat saat melihat dua sosok bayi yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. "Paman Mukuro tidak pernah bilang kalu Bibi melahirkan anak kembar! Uwaaa mereka lucu sekali!" Tsuna hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Ran. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menduga akan melahirkan anak kembar –salahkan Mukuro dan pekerjaan mereka yang membuat ia tidak pernah mengecek kandungannya. Untung saja kedua bayi mungil itu bisa lahir dengan selamat.

DDRRTT.. DDRRTT

Getaran handphone di saku celananya membuat ia harus menurunkan Ran sebentar dan menerima panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_.. Ah! Dino_-nii_? Ya, dia ada di sini. Tidak usah khawatir… Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Baiklah. _Jaa!_"

Tsuna mematikan _handphonenya_ dan membungkuk di hadapan Ran. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan kue yang dibuat _Obaa-chan_? Cuci tangan dulu. Si kembar akan bangun setengah jam lagi. Kau mau menemani mereka bermain kan?"

"Um! Tentu saja. Etto.. Bi, tadi Ayahku bicara apa saja di telepon?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting ahahaha… Dia hanya memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Kyouya-san." Tsuna mendudukkan Ran di kursi, lalu mengambil kue dari dalam lemari es. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk menungu di sini kan?" Ran menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Tsuna, "Tentu tidak!".

_**06.30 p:m**_

Deru mobil terdengar di kediaman Sawada. Ran bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Oleh karena itu saat ketukan pintu terdengar, ia menjadi orang pertama yang membukakan pintu. "Paman Mukuro! _Hisashiburi nee_!" Ran langsung menghambur memeluk Mukuro. Mukuro kemudian menggendong gadis cilik itu dan mencium pipi kanannya. "_Oya-oya_ aku tidak menyangka akan disambut seorang putri dari Italia. Lama tidak bertemu Carandorella_-chan_. Apa kabarmu dan kedua orang tuamu?"

"Mukuro! Tidak sopan berdiri di depan pintu! Masuklah dulu."

"Baiklah, _Tuna-honey_~ Kufufufu," Mukuro tertawa mendengar peringatan dari istrinya dan menggendong Ran memasuki rumah.

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan Ran tidak bertemu Mukuro dan Tsuna. Terakhir bertemu, Bibinya itu masih mengandung dengan perut yang besar. Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu mereka, ditambah dua malaikat kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Selama berjam-jam Ran bermain bersama anak kembar Mukuro-Tsuna yang diberi nama Kai dan Rei. Saat ini keduanya sudah kembali terlelap di ranjang.

"Mukuro kemari sebentar," Tsuna meminta Mukuro mendekat ke arahnya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mukuro dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Kemudian Mukuro gantian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tsuna dan dibalas dengan raut wajah memerah olehnya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, Tsuna dan Mukuro memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Ran pulang. Si kembar dititipkan kepada sang nenek karena Tsuna juga ikut mengantar Ran. Mungkin karena lelah bermain seharian, Ran mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di dalam mobil. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat mobil sudah sampai di rumahnya. Tsuna membangunkan Ran dan mereka bertiga memasuki rumah bergaya Jepang yang megah itu.

Sedikit merasa aneh karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala di dalam rumah. Tidak ada keramaian dan tidak ada tanda kehadiran orang. Ran mendekatkan diri ke arah Tsuna yang mendekatkan diri ke arah Mukuro –perlukah diingatkan bahwa Tsuna takut tempat gelap? Dengan perlahan, Mukuro membuka pintu rumah dan menuntun Tsuna beserta Ran. "Ran, kau bisa menyalakan saklar lampu?"

Ran mengangguk lalu bergegas mencari saklar lampu –menemukan dan menyalakannya.

Satu… dua… tiga…

"BOO! KEJUTAN!"

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to~ you!"_

Dari dalam ruangan, Dino keluar membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang yang di atasnya terdapat lilin berangka tujuh. Beberapa rekan kerja Dino yang diketahui Ran juga turut memberikan kejutan, di antaranya Romario, Evan, dan Kusakabe. Bahkan Paman dan Bibinya yang lain –Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato juga hadir! Ran memberikan tatapan bingung pada Mukuro dan Tsuna, sedangkan dua orang itu hanya mengangakat bahu dan tertawa.

"_Buon compleanno mi princessa!"_ Dino berlutut agar sejajar dengan posisi Ran, "Sekarang buatlah permohonan," Dino tersenyum pada anaknya.

Ran memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya –berdoa. Setelah berapa saat, ia membuka mata kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. "Tunggu dulu, di mana Ibu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ahh… Ibumu –"

BRAKKK

"Kau merindukanku, eh?"

Hibari Kyouya atau sekarang ini bernama Cavallone Kyouya berada tepat di depan pintu masuk –masih memakai setelan jas lengkap. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju suami dan anaknya. Begitu sampai di samping Ran, ia mencium pipi kanan anak gadisnya dan memberikan pelukan singkat. "Otanjoubi omedetto."

"Kyouya kau curang!" Dino menyerahkan kue yang berada di tangannya ke Romario, "Jangan lupakan aku!" lalu menerjang istri dan anaknya dalam satu pelukan besar. Carandorella terkekeh geli sedangkan Kyouya kesal setengah mati pada suaminya yang konyol itu.

Setelah memukul Dino dengan tonfa –agar berhenti memeluknya, Kyouya mengeluarkan bingkisan dari dalam jasnya. Ia menyerahkan bingkisan itu pada Ran yang dengan senang hati dan penasaran menerimanya. "Apa aku boleh membukanya?" dan Kyouya mengangguk singkat.

Sebuah buku. Di dalam bingkisan itu ada sebuah buku yang sangat diinginkan Ran. _Wish_. Sebuah buku dengan sampul lucu nan menarik. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata berbinar. "Untukku? Sungguh?" Ran menunjukkan buku itu pada seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu. "Aku sangat ingin buku ini –yah walau aku belum tentu bisa membacanya! _I Love it! I love it! Thank you so much Mom, Dad! I love you all_," Ran mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya satu persatu.

Malam itu sungguh menjadi malam yang sangat berarti bagi Carandorella.

_**End of flashback**_

Carandorella masih menatap lama sampul buku itu –buku pemberian kedua orangtua kesayangannya. Tak perlu lama untuk menyelesaikan buku itu karena ia mempelajari huruf dan tulisan Jepang dengan cepat. Buku itu sangat berarti baginya –terlalu banyak cerita imajinasi yang bisa membawanya pergi mengarungi dunia fantasi. Sekumpulan cerita fiktif namun terasa nyata bagi dirinya yang selalu tenggelam di dalamnya. _Wish_. Sebuah permohonan.

Ia memeluk buku itu erat. Menutup kedua matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. _"I wish…."_

* * *

_"Moshi-moshi? Dino-nii?"_

"Halo, Tsuna? Ts-Tsuna… Kyouya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ran. Ia pergi! Dan –dan bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami berdua? Bagaimana kalau di –"

_"Tenangkan dirimu Dino-nii! Tarik nafas dalam lalu hembuskan. Oke. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Kyouya-san pergi dari rumah? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Carandorella-chan?"_

"….."

"Tsuna… _What can I do_?"

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N:**

Malam! Saya numpang cuapcuap di sini yaa :)

Halo minna-san! D18 shipper mana suaranya? Yea! Setelah menggantung selama satu tahun karena nggak ada ide akhirnya saya update chapter duaaa hehehe semoga bisa maklum dan menikmati chapter dua ini. Cieee cieeee 6927 sama anak mereka muncul tuh! Terus ada 8059 sekilas hahaha chapter depan kemungkin bakalan ada mereka (semoga saya bisa melanjutkan ini secepatnya). Hibarin belum dimunculin ya, lebih ke hubungan Dino sama Ran soalnya.

Etto.. Saya tahu fandom KHR Indonesia udah sepi ya :') Maafkan saya juga nggak pernah balik ke sana. Dulu, jaman saya SMP (sekarang udah mau kuliah) rasanya betah nungguin fanfic D18 buatan ciocarlie-san dan para senpai lainnya. Sepertinya sekarang udah pada lari ke fandom lain. Entah kenapa juga saya tetep ngebet pengen bikin D18, mpreg pula :D Pokoknya saya cinta D18, number one OTP selama hampir 6 tahun /malah curcol.

thank you sudah membaca dan review selalu ditunggu.

hi


End file.
